Last Night
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: Asano and Karma work on a project for their high school graduation. The red head decides to make things more interesting by getting alcohol involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Karma x Asano! Since I like this pairing**

 **Most of the sex stuff is alluded to, so I decided to keep this as T-rated.**

 **Review please!**

* * *

Karma awoke as the glaring sun peeked through the gap in his curtains, shining into his room and assaulting his eyes.  
His head pounded painfully, a dull, heavy ache. Slowly, resisting the pain, the red-head cracked a single eyelid open, revealing hazy amber eyes.

It took a moment to adjust to the light, but when he did, Karma was confronted with the mess that was his room; papers strewn everywhere, empty plates scattered on the wooden floor, and a large empty glass bottle lying overturned on the mat.

That was right; last night, for some reason, Karma had thought it was a good idea to drink that bottle of Italian wine his parents had gave him, even though he was 18, and not the legal age in Japan. Not that Karma was exactly known for following the rules.

He was quite content just to lie there and try and tune his hangover out, when suddenly, he felt the bed shift next to him.  
There was somebody else lying next to him! He realised, shock running through him. _But who?_

Karma suddenly felt a thrill of horror as he remembered exactly who he'd been with last night;

Slowly, he turned around in the bed, coming face to face with a sleeping Gakushu Asano. His usually neat strawberry blonde hair had fallen messily onto his face, and his stupid long eye-lashes dusted his cheeks. Looking at him asleep, you would never guess this guy was a manipulative control freak. But that wasn't what Karma noticed: His Amber eyes honed in on the small circular purplish-red bruises on his rivals neck.

 _Love bites._

It was so surreal. Karma was sure he felt his heart freeze for a moment. _Did I do that?_

He was torn between running out the bed, escaping the room and leaving Japan so he wouldn't have to deal with this crazy situation, or finding a pen and drawing on Asano's face while he was asleep (the guy leaving himself defenceless was a rare opportunity, after all).

In the end, he opted to simply sit up in bed. As he did, he felt a dull ache in his back and hips.

He caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror; To his horror, Karma noticed that his neck was covered in marks just like Asano's, his lips were swollen slightly, and his eyes bloodshot and bleary.

And his back really, _really_ hurt.

Slowly, snippets and flickers of memories of what had occurred the night before flooded Karma's mind;

As the two students tied for top place in senior year, they were expected to write a speech for the graduation ceremony.  
Being joint number one, they had both been bombarded by pointless projects, meetings and requests ect since high school.

Karma had always let Asano handle it (the guy seemed to thrive of boring things like that were he got to show off). But for the graduation ceremony, Karma had insisted that he'd participate too, much to Asano's chagrin. The student council president much preferred being able to take over and do whatever the hell he wanted ( _stupid control freak_ ).

Karma wasn't sure why he was so eager to get involved, it wasn't like writing speeches particularly interested him. He supposed he just wanted to annoy his rival. With college entrance exams coming up, Asano had been way too absorbed in work for Karma's liking. He missed pissing the strawberry blonde off, and dragging him into one of their competitions.

So that's how the two prodigies ended up sat in Karma's room, working on a graduation speech; Or rather, Asano worked on the speech while Karma lounged across the bed and sipped strawberry juice.

 _"We are the chosen ones who enlighten the entire school; Now we must go out into the real world and do the same_ \- Is that acceptable?" Asano asked, frustration edging into his voice. He turned around in the computer chair to look at Karma.

" _Nah_. Why is everything you write so elitist and creepy." The red head said, popping a crisp into his smirking mouth. Asano's frown deepened.

"If your going to shoot down every idea I say then why don't you at least contribute something!" The blond huffed. Karma chuckled.

"I already have."

"We are _not_ having a quote from Sonic Ninja as our graduation speech!" Gakushu snapped.

"Why not? It's inspirational. Besides, everyone'll just be sleeping through the speeches anyway." The red head shrugged."I'm bored just writing one."

It was true. It was so dull just doing work with Asano; Karma wanted to pull him into a ridicules competition again, like in first year of high school.  
Karma took pride in the fact he is the only one with the ability to rile the great Gakushu Asano up so much he breaks his composure (besides maybe his father, but that's a different matter).

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only one writing." The blond huffed. The red head rolled his eyes, then suddenly, got an idea- he reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Want a glass, Asano?" Karma asked, with a wolfish grin. The student council president's eyes widened when he realised that the red head had alcohol.

"Absolutely not!" He cried, indigent. He glared at the bottle as if it had greatly offended him. "Unlike delinquents such as yourself, I do not partake in illegal activates like underage drinking."

"Liar. You break the rules just like I do, only you're better at hiding it." Karma said, a glint in his amber eyes as he poured himself a glass.

"I'm not breaking the law."

"You're such a kid, treating drinking like it's a big deal. It's normal for people our age to share a glass of wine in countries like Europe. It's cultured." The red head said, before taking a sip- It was more sour than he expected. His grin widened. "Maybe it's because I'm older than you that I'm mature enough to understand these things."

"You're only a week older than me, Akabane." Asano said, looking annoyed. But he was turned away from his work, his body was inclined towards the other male. Karma had intrigued him.

"Oh, I get it! You must be a total lightweight. That's why you're too too scared to share a glass of wine with me like a reasonable adult." The red head taunted.

"Don't be ridiculous." Asano tutted, his frown deepened. "Fine. I'll have a glass- but only because you are so unbearable I need alcohol just to be in the same room as you."

"Whatever you say. I know you get lonely when I'm not around~" Karma said, as he poured a generous amount of the red liquid into Gakushuu's glass.

"As if."

The blond gave him a look, amethyst eyes burning with suspicion, but he brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. The red head's lips curled into a grin as he did.

"That's more like it." Karma laughed, downing his.

* * *

Three glasses of wine later, and Karma could feel it going to his head. He felt lightheaded somehow, and uncomfortably hot.

He and Asano had gravitated towards each other, both sitting on the bed next to each other. The blond's face was flushed, he was ranting about something, but Karma was struggling to follow along.

It turned out they were both lightweights.

"So. I got the great Asano drunk for the first time, that has to be worth something." The red head chuckled, throwing an arm around the blond in a casual way that wouldn't be possible if the two were sober.

"'M not drunk." Asano exclaimed, although his amethyst eyes were hazy.

"Whatever you say." Karma said, leaning closer to him, a sly smirk on his face. Although by this point he was already dizzy. "Let's talk about something interesting- are you a virgin?"

"What!?" Gakushuu spluttered, his face flushing even further. He attempted to regain his composure. "Were did that question come from?"

"Girls are always confessing to you. You could probably sleep with half the school, if you wanted to. Don't tell me you've been wasting that opportunity." The red head drawled, the words spilling out of his mouth without filter. He had been wondering those things quite a lot lately, he wasn't sure why though.

"How vulgar! I don't know why I expected anything more from a former E class student." Asano said, clearly riled up. He couldn't look Karma in the eye.

"Eh- so you haven't? No wonder you're such a jerk all the time- Could it be that you're... _Frustrated_." The red head smirked, adding the last part with a devious wink. Drunkenly, the red head moved over to Asano, pushing him back on the bed. Reactions slowed by the wine, the blond fell onto his back easily, and Karma took the opportunity to straddle him, keeping the blond in place.

"Akabane what're you- ?"

"Helping you out." He snickered. Fumbling hands undid the other's belt, and tugged down Asano's trousers making him gasp.  
Part of Karma was aware he was going too far but the alcohol clouded his judgement. He put his hand into the other's trousers

"Seriously, stop it!" Asano cried out, although his attempts to push Karma away were uncharacteristically weak. The red head laughed, ignoring him. Then Karma looked down the sight of Gakushuu lying beneath him, clothes ruffled and face-flushed sent such a thrill of desire through him that it was sobering for a second. The red head suddenly realised what he was doing, and jolted away, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"Joke!- I was just joking." Karma cried out, panicking a little now, shocked at his own actions. Gakushuu would definitely think he was a creep now, could he really play _that_ off as just a prank?

Asano glared at him, sitting himself up from the bed, colour still in his cheeks. He quickly zipped up his trousers.  
"Akabane..." He growled, clearly pissed off. Before Karma had a chance to react, he found himself pushed backwards on the bed, the blond leaning over him.

"Are you annoyed that I embarrassed you?" The red head taunted, meeting the other's eyes.

"What's the matter? It's just a joke?" Asano replied, that malicious grin growing on his face. _Great_. He was looking for revenge for that earlier humiliation. Suddenly, Gakushuu started undoing the buttons of the red head's shirt, his hands fumbling a little due to the alcohol.

That strange thrill of desire ran through Karma again, freaking himself out. _Why the hell do I feel like this around Asano?_

Gakushuu ran his tongue along Karma's chest making him gasp in surprise. The blond let out a low chuckle, then brought his mouth to Karma's neck, kissing it, leaving a mark.

" _Ah_ \- !" The red head cried out. He was really getting excited now. He hated himself for melting under Asano's touch so easily.

Dammit if they were going to do this weird rivals-sex thing, he wasn't going to let that smarmy blond get the upper-hand!

Letting instinct take over, Karma wrapped his arms around Gakushuu's neck, and brought his lips to the others, locking him into a passionate full frontal kiss. Asano let out a muffled cry of surprise. Karma managed to use the other's surprise to switch their positions, once again straddling the student council president.  
(He was happy for Bitch-Sensei's lessons now).

It was like the flood barriers had been broken; both of them fought for dominance, no longer holding back, practically tearing the clothes off each other. 

Karma's memories were a little hazy after that.. but he had a pretty good idea what had happened.

* * *

 **Yay drunk sex! I didn't want slot those two characters into stereotypical 'seme' and 'uke' roles because I don't think they'd really suit it, their relationship is pretty equal in my eyes.**

 **Karma started it, and Asano finished it haha.**

 **Review what you thought, and if you think I should write another chapter of Asano's reaction to waking up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. I was originally erring on leaving the first chappie as a oneshot, but the reviews changed my mind so here's a chapter of Asano's reaction!**

* * *

Asano woke up feeling strangely lightheaded, an odd feeling of dizziness enveloping him.  
His first thought was; _Shit! Have I overslept my alarm!? What have I got scheduled for today? Am I late for something?_  
Starting to feel frantic, he quickly jumped out of bed, only for his vision to spot and his head to spin. He crouched down on the floor until the nassau subsided.  
This was one brutal head-rush.

After a few seconds, when his vision finally cleared, Asano opened his eyes and realised something; _This wasn't his room!_ It was dark, and messy with papers scattered everywhere.  
Before he confused himself any further, a voice from the bed spoke up.

"Are you done spazzing out on the floor?" Akabane said, that usual teasing edge in his voice as present as ever. "Seriously, are you still drunk?"

Asano turned around to look at him, mouth slightly agape. He remembered now; Karma had talked him into drinking wine last night. The student council president would have to add that to the long list of regrettable things that Akabane had somehow cajoled him into.

The blond looked at his rival, then at himself; He was only wearing a pair of underwear he was certain wasn't his own.

"Please don't tell me we slept in the same bed together." Asano said, sitting down on the mattress. He glanced over at Akabane- the red head was wearing last night's crumpled clothes, they looked as if they had been hastily thrown on. He had an unfamiliar expression on his face, as if he was uncomfortable somehow, a blush was creeping into his cheeks.  
It was a rare sight to see Karma Akabane look bashful.

"You mean you don't remember?" The red head said. He looked torn between amusement and embarrassment. Asano stared at him blankly.

"So we did?." The blond replied. He'd figured as much.

"We did a lot more than that, Mr Student-Council President." Karma said, grimly. The bed shifted as he moved over to Asano, and kneeled behind him, placing an arm over his shoulder, and pointed at the mirror. Asano's Amethyst eyes flicked over to the full length mirror, his and Akabane's reflection stared back at him.

"What are you- " He started to say, but then his eyes adjusted to the dark, and he noticed the small circular bruise-like marks covering both his and Karma's neck and his chest.

"Remember yet?" Akabane said, sounding somewhat impatient. It took Asano a moment, but suddenly, he was flooded with memories from the night before; _Karma kissing him, him kissing Karma, leaving marks on each other, evidence of what they had done, going even further, judgement clouded by alcohol_.  
His eyes widened with realisation, a hard knot of horror settled in his stomach.

"We didn't..." The blond started to say, trailing off as more memories filled his mind. He dropped his gaze from the mirror, he suddenly wanted to look anywhere but at Karma. "What am I going to tell people about the marks! People are going to see them! What where you thinking?"

"Hey, don't be playing innocent now. You where getting into it just as much as I was." Karma smirked, leaning back on the headrest. Asano turned to glare at him, still on the bed, looming over him. He looked about ready to hit the other.  
"Akabane...!"

The red head's smirk just widened. "As fun as it is having you basically straddle me in just your underwear, maybe you should consider getting dressed." Karma drawled. Asano felt himself blush furiously as he realised the position he'd put himself in. Ignoring the lingering feelings of dizziness, he practically dived off the bed and set about pulling on his clothes from the night before.

All the while, Karma's eyes never left him, watching him get dressed with an infuriating grin. Amber eyes glanced over at the abandoned graduation piece.

"On the bright-side, we have a interesting little tidbit we can add to our graduation speech." The red head laughed.

"This isn't funny! Do you know what will happen to my reputation if anyone finds out!" The blond said, as he struggled with the button on his jeans.

"Eh? What's with that attitude. If anyone should be angry, it's me. You know I can hardly walk after what you did last night?" Karma said, a theatrical pout on his face. Asano was once again flooded with a torrent of memories that made looking Akabane in the eye difficult.

"Well- from what I recall, you were demanding that I do that. _You_ kept telling me to _'go harder_ '." Gakushuu bit back, trying and failing not to look flustered. For some reason just thinking about it made his heart race. Now it was Karma's turn to blush furiously. For once, he didn't have a witty retort, he just uttered a gruff.

"Shut up." The red head said, scowling. "Next time we'll switch positions and see how _you_ like it."

Asano stared at him, amethyst eyes wide, cheeks still red. It took Karma a moment to realise what he had just said.

"Wait- I didn't mean it like _that_." Karma said quickly. He was usually effortlessly smooth, but today the combination of a hangover and shock at what he'd done the night previous had left him off his game.

"Whatever. I'll see you at school." The blond said hurriedly, getting out of that room, that situation as quickly as he could. The awkwardness was suffocating. Asano sighed as he reached the door, opening it and wincing in the sunlight.

Why did he and Akabane have to go and do _that_ together? He thought in furstration as he walked down the street. Not only was it embarrassing, but the student council president was worried that it had permanently damaged their relationship. Asano would probably die before admitting it, but he _liked_ Akabane. He enjoyed having a rival/friend his own age who was smart and confident enough to stand up to him. Akabane was his equal and his opposite. Sure, Asano had a lot of friends, but there wasn't anybody else he had such a close relationship to. (Even if most of the time they just competed, bickered and argued).

In one moment of lust, the two of them might of just ruined it all. Gakushuu kicked a can on the pavement in frustration, and turned his collar against the cold wind blowing as he reached his house.

Oh well.

He could angst about sleeping with Karma later, for now, he just had to focus on getting into his house, and to his room without his father seeing him. He wasn't sure what his Father's views would be on his only son sleeping with a male classmate, but he really didn't want to find out.

Dammit. He should of just gone with Karma's 'sonic ninja' idea for the speech after all.

* * *

 **In this chapter Asano and Karma embarrass eachother, embarrass themselves, they're just generally very awkward and embarrassed. Karma seems a little more laid back about the situation (at least at the start) compared to Asano, because he's been awake longer so has had more time to process it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update wait. TY for all the reviews they keep me writing! Sorry if this is ooc.**

* * *

Things had gotten complicated. Every time Gakushuu spoke, all Karma could think about was how it felt to kiss those lips. Whenever he saw the other's face he was consumed by a sudden overwhelming desire to grab him and hold him close.  
His heart would pound and he'd feel overwhelmed.

 _Why the hell did Karma have to get some stupid school-girl crush on an uptight prick like Asano of all people, just because of a one night stand?_  
Karma always thought he was above these damn mushy feelings.

But apparently not.

Of course, admitting how he felt was out of the question- his pride wouldn't allow it. Gakushuu would either laugh and use it against him, or worse, find Karma disgusting. Karma remembered the horror on Gakushuu's face after he realised what they had done together. For Gakushuu what they did was just a unfortunate mistake and nothing more, the red head was sure of it.

* * *

Karma was avoiding him. The other was being even more irritating than usual. It frustrated Gakushuu to no end- the red head would skulk off and basically hide at lunch time, and he'd run straight home after school.  
He only spoke to Asano when he really had to, and even then it was a few blunt words before he quickly excused himself. Karma seemed as though he couldn't stand talking to Gakushuu.  
It had been a week and a half now, _it was getting ridicules!_

Gakushuu told himself he didn't care if Karma was ignoring him ( _one less irritating delinquent to deal with!_ ) but every time the red head refused to meet his eyes, or rushed off as soon as Asano went to approach him, his chest felt tight and his heart hurt.  
The rejection didn't just sting, it _burnt_.

 _Was it because Karma was disgusted with him? Did he blame Gakushuu for them sleeping together?_

The blond regretted having sex with him if it meant that Karma didn't want to speak to him now. His absence felt like an ache ( _why did he have to feel this way about his rival?_ ).

* * *

After two weeks, Gakushuu decided enough was enough! He spent the whole Saturday trying to study, but his mind just kept drifting back to a certain red haired delinquent.  
 _That was it! He hated the uncertainty more than anything else! If Karma hated him now, Gakushuu wanted to hear it from Karma himself!_

With sudden vigour, Gakushuu threw on his jacket and tugged on his shoes.

"Going to visit Akabane again?" His father's voice rang out suddenly as Gakushuu approached the door. "Do be careful. If he leaves any more marks I'm afraid your school uniform wont hide it~"

Gakushuu flushed bright red. He didn't need to see his father to know he was smirking. Seeing his son return two weeks ago looking tired and disheveled, with mysterious marks on his neck, after spending the night at Karma's, the Chairman quickly put two and two together.  
He was surprisingly cool with it.

"You have the wrong idea!" The blond cried indignantly before leaving.

A knock echoed through Karma's house. The red head scowled, annoyed that he had been disturbed right as he was in the middle of playing the new sonic ninja game. If this was another door-to-door salesman, he was going to give them hell. Lazily dragging on a jacket, Karma paused the game, padded down the stairs towards the door, and opened it.

Karma wasn't sure who he expected to see on the other side, but it certainly wasn't Gakushuu Asano. The blond was stood there in an expensive looking coat, his expression a mixture of uncomfortable and determined, his cheeks pink from the cold.  
A torrent of memories and feelings hit Karma with a sudden force. All the emotions he'd been trying to bury down resurfaced. His heart started to race again, and he felt an unfamiliar nervousness.  
( _I want to grab him! I want to kiss him!)_  
 _Dammit!_  
So Karma decided to do the most logical thing, and impulsively closed the door on the other.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to work on the graduation speech today." Karma said, with a blasé tone that didn't betray his storm of conflicting emotions.

Asano's arm darted forward, catching the door with surprising strength, forcing it open. "I'm not here about the graduation speech, Akabane." He growled. Every time Karma pushed him away, he felt a flare of anger and hurt. C _ouldn't the other just get over himself?_ Without waiting for permission, Gakushuu shoved through the door, stepping into the hallway.  
He _would_ sort this out!

"Breaking and entering now are we? I'm appalled a model pupil is such a tearaway." Karma said, with a sly smirk that didn't reach his eyes. He crossed his arms. Asano didn't rise to the bait, so the red head continued. "So to what do I owe the pleasure? I'm sure our student council president has a good reason for breaking the law?"

Karma was acting so.. Normal. But it felt false somehow, in a way that made Asano uneasy.

"Fine. Lets cut to the chase. You're ignoring me." Asano said. When Karma opened his mouth to protest, Asano cut him off before he had a chance to speak. "Don't pretend otherwise! I don't know why your doing it- if your angry at me or something. But it's absurd for the two top pupils to cease communication. It's bad for the whole school."

Anger flashed in Karma's eyes, but he kept his composure. A sardonic grin spread on his face. "So that's why we should make up- for the good of the school?" The red head spat. Gakushuu nodded.

"Yes, Akabane." Gakushuu said- it was logical, after all. ( _And he didn't want to admit he missed Karma! Never in a million years!_ ). "If you're ignoring me because we.. slept together.., then we can just pretend it never happened, and go back to how it was!"

Rage flitted across Karma's face- he really did loose his composure this time, unconsciously standing in a fighting stance. _Pretend it never happened? **As if.**_ He resented the way Asano could talk about it so flippantly. _Did it really mean so little to him? (and why do I care?)._

Karma let out a dark chuckle.

"Pretend it never happened?" He sneered, a sinister expression gracing his features. He took a step forwards towards Asano. "Do you really think it's that easy for me?"

Gakushuu met his gaze, refusing to back down and move from the spot, despite the blood-lust radiating off the other.  
"If that's what it takes. We can just go back to how it was mm- "

The blond was cut off when Karma darted forwards suddenly and kissed him. The red head pushed him into the door, closing it, with enough force to make Gakushuu's knees buckle.  
The kiss was all roughness and teeth and no tenderness.

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise. Karma used the other's shock to his advantage, grabbing Gakushuu's wrists and pinning him to the door.

Karma pulled away from the kiss, still maintaining his grip on the other. That dark lust still burnt in his amber eyes.  
"You see." He hissed into Gakushuu's ear, making him shiver. "I can't just pretend it didn't happen, because ever since that night I've been thinking about doing various things with you~ Heh. I bet you think I'm disgusting, don't you?"

Karma was well aware that was he was doing might make Gakushuu turn away from him forever, but he didn't feel in control of his own actions any more. Two weeks of holding back had been too much. He wanted to be honest. He wanted to show Asano why he had been avoiding him.

Hungrily, Karma unzipped the other's coat off, and ripped his shirt, not caring when plastic buttons rained down on the carpet. Gakushuu pushed against him, but Karma refused to loosen his hold.

"Karma, what are you doing?" Asano cried. It was probably meant to sound authoritative, but it came out sounding like a helpless whine. Gakushuu knew he should shove the other away and leave. He shouldn't be excited by this.

"Isn't it obvious?" Karma growled, before he started kissing the other's neck. Gakushuu let out a sharp gasp, the sound sent a thrill of pleasure through Karma.

"Ah- Akabane!" The blond hissed. _Dammit! Why did he yield so easily to the other's touch? Why was Karma doing this after avoiding him for so long? To mess with him? To make Gakushuu feel weak? As a show of dominance? A way to distract from the question?_  
Well. Two could play at that game.

Karma was expecting Gakushuu to shove him away. What he wasn't expecting was for the blond to break free from his grasp, grab Karma by the shoulders, and push him backwards.  
Caught off guard, Karma stumbled, and found himself falling into the wooden chair placed in the hallway.  
The next thing he knew, he felt a heavy weight in his lap, and looked up to see Gakushuu leaning over him, pressing a knee into him.  
Karma was effectively trapped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to push the other away, or kiss him again.

"I'm not just going to let you distract me." Asano said firmly. Karma was kind of impressed with how serious he could sound when he was almost straddling someone. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"For fuck's sake." Karma groaned, meeting the other's gaze with a contemptuous glare. "I thought you were supposed to be smart. I'm avoiding you because ever since that night, all I want to do when I see you is sleep with you."

There. He'd admitted it. The shameful truth was out. But Karma would rather expose the truth himself than have it dragged out of him. At least it was his choice. At least he had control over it. He braced himself for Asano's reaction- _cruel laughter? The slam of the door as he walked away in disgust?_  
But it never came; instead all he heard was an admonishing tut.

"Tsk- just how haywire are you hormones, Akabane?" Gakushuu sighed. "You really need to learn some restraint if your thinking about sex all the time. If you want to do that sort of stuff, there's a time and a place."

Karma braved a look up, and saw Gakushuu was looking the side, averting his gaze away. His cheeks were tinged pink, and he had a slight frown on his face, as if he were embarrassed.  
 _There's a time and a place..._  
 _There's a time and a place..._  
 _Did he mean..?_  
The knot of nerves that had been twisted in Karma's stomach dissipated and was replaced with elation. One of his usual devious smirks found it's way onto his face.

Karma took Gakushuu's chin in one hand, and tilted it, forcing the other to face him.  
"So." Karma said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Would you say that this is an appropriate time and place?"

Gakushuu blushed even deeper, but he refused to back down. He pressed his knee harder into Karma's lap.  
"I'm not sure." He said, a slightly sadistic look in his amethyst eyes. "I haven't done my homework yet so I might not have any time."

"Liar." Karma said, leaning up to kiss Gakushuu.  
Gakushuu kissed back, his heart beating wildly. Part of him couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But for once, he cast away his cast away his reservations and forgot about reputations and titles, and followed his instincts. Letting go of his inhibitions made him feel strangely nervous. But still. He wanted to do this. He just didn't realise it till now.

* * *

"Well." Karma said, as they lay in his bed together a few hours later, entangled together. "We can't use being drunk as an excuse now."

"No, we can't." Gakushuu murmured, his arm wrapped around the other's waist. Right now he was just content to lie with Karma. "And you owe me a shirt."

Karma couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Thinking about his shirt after what they'd just done- Only Asano would do that. "I'm sure I'll find some way to make it up to you."

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I will finish it on this chapter, or take it futher, since it's wrapped up pretty neatly.**

 **Kurasahime143-** Thank you for the review, sorry about the grammar.

 **Tunafishy Clam Animefan** \- I mightent do the 'meeting when they're older' thing, but at least Karma topped this time.

 **Guest-** Ty for the review, your wish of a story with more than 2 chaptes has been granted.

 **Speaki54, ShikiHimura, guest, Abhieghail, Palnalapax, chenchuuu, Kris Senju,** **poppykiller,** **The Warrior of Hope** **-** Thankyou for encouraging me to write more!


End file.
